Morzh
Head Commander Morzh is a tall male Walrus and is the main guard for the Baron of Artika. Morzh was trained since his birth to be able to protect the royal Baron family or whoever sits as reigning Baron for Artika. He's completely loyal to the throne and give his own life to protect them, but more so the people. Morzh would fight Rex the Chao, who he found outside the fortress, and try to stop him from finding a way in. He would unfortunately lose and try to report back to Baron Medved, but instead found out an evil plot the Baron had which led Morzh to be betrayed and beaten into submission. After Medved's defeat, Morzh went into retirement, but thanked the Misfits for saving the people of Artika. Personality Morzh is very strong to his code he learned at a young age, which was to protect the Baron at all costs, this leads him to be be very loyal and prepared to give his life to the throne. Morzh is also no nonsense and refuses to believe any ill words spoken about the Baron and goes out of the way to protect the Barons good name. Morzh cares greatly about the people of Artika and always tries to help the baron do what is best for the people. However, in battle he is merciless and isn't afraid to do what he must to protect the Baron. He prefers not to kill, but will on command or if he has to stop his opponent. He also appears to be very grateful to all those who help protect Artika and its people. Strengths and Weaknesses Morzh is natural strong and is capable of punching holes in icebergs or crushing a block of ice with his bare hands. Morzh has the natural ability to turn his hands into ice to hit his opponents with a massive amount of force, he can also make ice shards pop from the ground when he hits his frozen arms against the ground. Due to his old age his legs were getting weaker, but Medved fixed this by giving Morzh robotic feet. These feet allow him to crush whole icebergs beneath his feet and it allows him to jump incredibly high with ease. Morzh is not as young as he used to be so he can't take massive hits all that well. His robotic feet are heavy so he risks falling through the ice in Artika and these prevent him from swimming as he sinks to the bottom of any water. Having ice powers means his natural weakness is any person who can harness the ability of fire. Backstory - 5-Year Timeskip - Morzh for many years looked after all members of the Baron's family, but one day an assassin got passed him and killed the Baron. Morzh felt ashamed of himself and vowed to give his life to save the next Baron. The people of Artika proclaimed their new Baron to be the local town hero, Baron Medved. Morzh vowed his loyalty to Medved and all his new followers, despite Morzh's disgust towards Medved's cohorts he tolerated them for the sake of the Baron. Medved would come to Morzh reporting to him about a group called the "Misfits" who were coming to the fortress and threatened his throne. Morzh vowed to find them and searched throughout Artika for them, he managed to find them outside the fortress trying to get in. However, a member of the group, Rex the Chao, took on Morzh so the others could find a way in. The two battled fiercely on the ice, but Morzh was eventually defeated by Rex. Morzh quickly reported back to the fortress in failure, but couldn't find Medved. Searching through the fortress, he found a secret entrance which led to an underground cavern Medved made during his rule as Baron. Morzh was shocked to find what he stumbled on, but Medved noticed him and sent Belyy, one of his cohorts, to take Morzh out. Morzh fought with all his might but was beaten in the end. Morzh would be sent and locked in the dungeon until the defeat of Medved, when the Misfits actually freed him. Morzh gave all the praise he could and was grateful to them for saving the people of Artika from Medved's evil plot. With heavy thought Morzh went into retirement, finding himself to old to keep his position and would continue his days as an ice fishermen. Category:Walrus Category:Male Category:Neutral